blood_bowlfandomcom-20200213-history
NAF
General Nuffle Amorical Football, or NAF, is/was the governing body of Blood Bowl through its creation and adherence of rules and laws for the proper play of the game. The NAF came into existence just in time for the 2399 final between the Dwarf Giants and the Reikland Reavers when a full scale war was averted after both sides could not decide on a set of rules to follow. The mediation also allowed the respect the NAF needed from Blood Bowl teams to create the first set of official rules in 2409. The NAF league was very carefully organized and run. There were twenty Blood Bowl teams, divided into divisions of five teams each and competing for the Blood Bowl Championship. The two conferences, the New World Football Conference (NFC) and the Auld World Football Conference (AFC), were supported by a huge array of lesser teams from all nations and races, with their own national and local leagues, inter-guild championships and so onLiving Rulebook 6, 2010, pg. 67. In 2489, after an amazingly successful year, the NAF Commissioner, Nikk Three-horn stole the entire treasury and fled with almost the entire Darkside Cowboys cheerleadeing squad, leaving the NAF in chaos and confusion. Many commissioners after Three-horn, could not contain the damage due to poor leadership, and by 2490, the organization declared bankruptcy. Because the NAF heavily supported unity and lesser teams, the league was sent into a free-for-all where many teams also filed bankruptcy. Thanks, in part, to sponsors and the continuing popularity of Blood Bowl, the game was able to survive and is more run by various Championship bodies such as the Chaos Open and Blood Bowl Open, as well as the various sponsors supplying the funding for various teams. In a way, Blood Bowl teams are now much more like a traveling company of actors, or mercenary regiment than the Blood bowl teams of the NAF periodLiving Rulebook 6, 2010, pg. 68. Major Decisions * 2409- The NAF creates the first set of official rules * 2471- Scandal breaks when the Elfheim Eagles are thrown out of the Chaos Cup for no other reason than that they are Elves, when the competition's sponsorship is taken over by Orcidas. After a lengthy court battle, the NAF rule that Orcidas were wrong and the company passes up the chance to renew their sponsorship in the following seasonBlood Bowl Rulebook 2nd Ed., 1988, pg. 22. * 2482- The NAF rushes through legislation limiting the size of Blood Bowl squads to sixteen due to the match between the Asgard Ravens and the Greenfield Grasshuggers, where the Grasshuggers lost 734 Halflings to injuries and deaths on the pitchBlood Bowl Rulebook 2nd Ed., 1988, pg. 25. * 2485- Many traditionally-minded teams complain about the new synthetic pitch material, Astrogranite. The NAF's line is that they "welcome it as yet another exciting development in making our great game even more fun!", and this statement has nothing to do with the NAF head Nikk Three-Horn being the owner of the company which makes AstrograniteBlood Bowl Rulebook 2nd Ed., 1988, pg. 39. List of Commissoners # Roze-El, First Sacred Commisoner # Djimm Thorp # Jorge Hellhound # Nikk Three-horn .